


A Letter from Valley Forge

by ihadadate



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical Fantasy, Letters, Revolutionary War, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadadate/pseuds/ihadadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soldier writes to their family from Valley Forge in the winter of 1777 during the Revolutionary War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter from Valley Forge

**Author's Note:**

> In class I had to pretend to be a soldier and write a letter pretending I was in Valley Forge for the winter of 1777, during the Revolutionary War. This is what happened.

**Christmas 1777**

My family—

I'm sorry I ran away from home and joined the army, disguising myself as a boy, but I had to do it! All of my friends were leaving and I thought I could handle being a soldier in the Continental Army, but I a may be wrong with this.

This winter we are at Valley Forge. Now, we all know how I thrive during the winter time, but no in the conditions that I'm currently in. We are not getting any supplies—no food, no clothes, nothing. Many soldiers such as my friends Gendry and Leo (the only ones who dare know what gender I truly am); Gendry has no shoes for he had sold them during the summertime when it was warm and Leo's uniform looks like it will fall completely off! Not to say mine isn't tattered (which it is), but it's in better shape then his. It's tough to take care of our uniforms when you have to wear them every day.

The food—my God, we are hungry all the time! There is hardly fresh meat, and I'm afraid to admit to you to what we have all eaten here. I know this might sound likes that I'm complaining, but the conditions here are horrid, and I'm afraid that the worse has yet to come.

I feel sympathy for our general, George Washington. It has been difficult to keep the army together. Many of the men are dying, while many of the others dare to be such cowards and running away. Even the officers are resigning! Now, I understand that times are bad, but how dare they leave such a cause? The spirits are tough to keep up, but Leo—my friend, Leo—tries to keep the joy up by being humorous. It helps me even if it has little affect, but I greatly appreciate it.

For your Christmas gifts you have all sent me, I thank you for them. Gendry didn't get anything from his family because he has no family (that he knows of), so I shared my gifts with him. That's what a lot of the soldiers have been doing—sharing their things with those who have none. We all have something, even if it isn't much.

Now, I must be going to my shift. I think I'll give Gendry my hat to keep his feet dry in, and give a soldier my regards, as he has been picking on Leo. We all know that I don't let anyone threaten my friends and get away with it. Happy Christmas.

Your son and brother,

Maud Tully


End file.
